1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an incontinence device. More particularly, this invention pertains to a female incontinence device for insertion into the urethra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Female incontinence is a very common problem. Women suffering from incontinence experience a disruption in both their professional and recreational activities. Further, incontinence is detrimental to the self-esteem of the patient.
Incontinence control devices for insertion into the urethra are known in the prior art. Examples of such include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,424 and 5,082,006. For a female incontinence device to be effective and to be used by a large number of patients, the design should accomplish several objectives. The device should restore continence to an acceptable level in a majority of patients for whom it may be prescribed. The incontinence device must be used with a minimum of complications. The more serious complications include U.T.I. and hematuria. The incontinence device should be insertable into the urethra by the patient with a minimum of physical and social discomfort. Also, the incontinence device must be designed in such a manner and with materials acceptable to the Food and Drug Administration, so the device can be produced, packaged and sterilized at low cost.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/328,331 filed Oct. 24, 1994, and entitled "Incontinence Device" by inventors Robert E. Buuck and Dezso K. Levius recognizes that insertion of a plug into the urethra can cause the transportation of bacteria or other pathogens along the urethra and toward or into the bladder. The aforementioned '331 application utilizes a sleeve for initial insertion into the urethra. The incontinence plug is then passed through the sleeve such that the distal end of the plug does not come in contact with the entrance to the urethra and cannot pick up pathogens or bacteria to be transported along the length of the urethra.
While the aforementioned devices advance treatment of incontinence, a continued improvement in incontinence devices is desired. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved design of an incontinence plug.